<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween by Fangirlmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554656">Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon'>Fangirlmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Established Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Insecure Spencer Reid, M/M, Protective Jennifer "JJ" Jareau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first Halloween together as a couple and Reid is to scared to tell Morgan,who hates Halloween, what he really wants to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I just got a text from a friend of mine about Halloween and as I wanted to write him that I will be there, like every year, I realized I will have a plus one what do you say." With a smile Morgan asks as he approaches Spencer in the kitchen of the office. "You want to join me?"</p>
<p>"Is it a Party?"</p>
<p>"Yeah but don't worry you will get along."</p>
<p>"I-You go every year?"</p>
<p>"Yeah we meet at his house no dressing up just a nice evening. It's kinda a tradition by now."</p>
<p>"It is?" Spencer asks insecure. </p>
<p>"Yes, come on you will like them."</p>
<p>"Okay,yeah,sure." He forced a smile. "We can go."</p>
<p>"Sweet I will text him right away." Morgan gives his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving him alone.</p>
<p>This was the opposite of what Spencer likes to do for Halloween. For him it's his favourite holiday of the year. Things like Christmas were always sad in his childhood but on Halloween he could dress up like all the other kids and not telling anyone who he was. And he still loves to dress up every year and go to plays and then walk around the city and see everyone in their costumes after stepping by at JJ's to tell Henry he has collected candy and wants to gift it to him. He doesn't collect candy. He buys it in the grocery store but the kid doesn't need to know that. </p>
<p>"My favourite Genius you package has arrived this morning at my door." Garcia announces coming into the bullpen. </p>
<p>"Oh thank you." As fast as he can he rips the package out of her hand and shoves it under his desk. "Thank you for bringing it to me. I- I- I have to finish this paperwork."</p>
<p>"No unpacking it together?"</p>
<p>"No, no I am really stressed. I need to finish this. I am sorry but thank you for ordering it with me."</p>
<p>"You are welcome. Send me a picture when you wear it." </p>
<p>"I will." In the package was everything needed for a Harry Potter costume, since he read the books for the first time this year. Now he wasn't gonna wear it. Maybe he could sneak on the glasses and hide the wand in his jacket. Disappointed he shoved the package with his feet by side and everytime he touches it by accident he wishes he could open it but what was the point of open it if he was just getting more downhearted about not being able to wear it so he sneaks the package home that evening and sets in on the chair in his bedroom, not opening it. </p>
<p>"You excited for tonight?" Morgan asks having his arms around him from behind as Spencer was standing in Morgan's kitchen making Toast for the both of them. </p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Me too I haven't seen a few of them in a year." Spencer had thought about asking Morgan if they could cut the evening short so he could still do everything he does on Halloween or if they could just go there later but Morgan had always come up with how much he looks forward. And how much this means to him, that he didn't dare to ask.</p>
<p>"That's- That's- it's good that- that you see them again. Tonight. That you see them again tonight."</p>
<p>"Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Spencer answers so fast, it was clear it isn't.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Nothing." Concerned Morgan moves closer again to Reid. "I am looking forward for tonight."</p>
<p>"Spencer-"</p>
<p>"I am just- I don't know tired but I won't be tonight I promise." He leans in for a kiss. "I am looking forward to meet your friends."</p>
<p>"I am looking forward to show you off." </p>
<p>He hates this. It is Halloween and he is dressed in a black shirt, black suit pants and a dark red vest while all the other people in the street are dressed as various things. His favourite so far was the kid dressed up as Bruce Banner,not Hulk, Bruce Banner that had rung at Morgan's door earlier and Spencer had opened up eventhough he had been told not to do it. But it was just one little kid and Spencer just quickly grabbed something from the stuff for Henry. <br/>He had to quickly realize that this would be the first year since Henry has been born that Spencer won't see him on Halloween. Because Morgan hates Halloween with every bone of his body and was complaining all day about how annoying everyone is and how this shouldn't even be allowed and that kid's 'ain't getting nothing if their ring at my door to beg for some candys.' </p>
<p>And the more Morgan complained the more Spencer shuts down and tries to keep his excitement to himself. </p>
<p>"You must be Spencer."</p>
<p>"Yes, and you are-"</p>
<p>"Darrell." The man of the house introduces himself inviting them in and just like Spencer expected there was nothing Halloween themed and over the evening he had to quickly learn that this tradition was actually created by a shared hatred for the holiday and Spencer more and more felt like he would just start to cry right on the spot but he kept himself together pretty good,no tear was shed before their arrived at Spencer's apartment and Morgan immediately guided him towards the bedroom kissing him passionately and started to open the bottoms on Spencer's vest and shirt before pushing him down on the bed moving his lips down to his neck. Spencer doesn't put much effort into it he just lays there till Morgan makes a comment about how Spencer doesn't make it easy for him so he does make it easier for him but his boyfriend quickly realizes that something is not right. "You don't wanna make our first Halloween together special? This could be our thing instead of all those other things people do. Ending it with-" And then for the first time this evening Morgan sees the tears in Spencer's eyes. "Wow hey what's wrong?" He moves his hand up to Spencer's cheek and pulls him closer with the arm that was behind his back having him laying under him in his arm. "What's wrong? Hey." It just causes Spencer to cry more. "It's okay, whatever it is we can figure it out." But he just shakes his head. "Baby, tell me."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"I can't help you if you don't."</p>
<p>"You-You-you." Spencer tries to take a deep breath but breaks it off with a sob. </p>
<p>"Hey hey hey, I need you to try and take a deep breath we can work this out."</p>
<p>"You- You- you ruined halloween."</p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"You made- you-" He sobbed again and Morgan moves his hand up to the man's hair guiding his hands through it. "I- You-" </p>
<p>"Try to calm down a little bit and then we can talk about this alright?"</p>
<p>"I am sorry."</p>
<p>"Nothing you should be sorry for. Let it out and then we can talk okay." If he was honest, Morgan was fearing for his life right now. If JJ finds out he made him cry like this he will never be found again. "It's alright, hey." He spoke softly when Spencer had calmed down enough, Morgans finger running over Spencer's cheek trying to spend him comfort. He had found out really quickly into the relationship that he likes that. "Now, try again, what is wrong?"</p>
<p>"You ruined Halloween."</p>
<p>"How did I do that?" Morgan keeps moving his fingers while Spencer nervously plays with the sheet. </p>
<p>"I love Halloween."</p>
<p>"You do?"</p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>"Okay,that is not something I share but I still don't know how I ruined it." The older man admits. </p>
<p>"No you don't get it. I really really love Halloween. It's really the only holiday I celebrate. And- And- And it's my favourite thing." The tears slowly start running down his face again, one running down his neck reminding him of how redicules he must look. </p>
<p>"Don't tell me-"</p>
<p>"I even got a costume. And- and- Candy for Henry and- and- and the kids I met on the way over because I always walk there, to see- to see the decorations- I- I- I didn't even got to see a play this year." Morgan closed his eyes for a moment. What had he done? </p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me?"</p>
<p>"Because you were so excited about your party and- and you said- you said that it was a tradition and I didn't- I didn't want to- want to- want you to think I can't compromise or I wouldn't like meeting your friends." He sniffs quietly looking up to his boyfriend before reminding the worst thing and breaking out in tears again. "I-I- this is- this is- the first year I didn't visit Henry on Halloween. I even visited him as a baby, I got him a pumpkin blanket and pacifier. And the year- the year after I got- I got- I got him a little hat that had- that had the colour of a pumpkin and- and- he even- he even dressed up as me last year." </p>
<p>"Spencer-"</p>
<p>"I- I was going as Harry Potter. Because I read the books this year I thought I would go as him. And I- I ordered the Cape and- and tie - and- and wand . I even got glasses. They are shiny but in the- in the- in the right light- in the right light you can see spells written on the glass." It was like all of this Halloween ramble he had to keep to himself just needed to come out of his brain while Morgan looks down on Spencer, who still had tears on his face,  his head now laying on Morgan's left hand. "And for Henry- Henry was- Henry was getting the book too- so- so Will or JJ- so they could read it too him because- because it's a long book and- and he is not- not so fast yet. And- and I found candy that- that- if you throw it- throw it at- at a door it climps down- like it doubles over and then- and then it sticks again. It's pretty disgusting."  With every sniff Morgan could feel his heart break and when Spencer chuckled through his tears over the candy he noticed a tear of his own running down his face. "I- I- opened the kid that rang- that rang at your house- the door."</p>
<p>"That's okay." </p>
<p>"I really want to see- want to see Henry."</p>
<p>"We can."</p>
<p>"It's late."</p>
<p>"JJ was active in the group chat shortly before we walked up. I will text her and when Henry asks how the stuff got there in the moment- she- she eh- she can tell him you used a spell to get it there. And you can show her your costume." </p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. You want me to call her?"</p>
<p>"She will kill you when she finds this out."</p>
<p>"I deserve it." He leans down and presses a kiss to Spencer's cheek. "I am so so sorry." </p>
<p>"It's okay."</p>
<p>"It's not." He adds a kiss to the lips and then sits up looking down at Spencer laying there,with his red eyes and cheeks. "C'mon throw on your costume and I will call JJ." He didn't have to repeat it the moment the sentence was finished Spencer was out of the bed and opened the package before emptying it on the bed. "I will step outside tell me when you are done so I see the final result." </p>
<p>"Morgan what's up? Are you okay?" JJ asks after only one ringtone.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I am. Listen, I messed up, you aren't by any chance still up and could handle someone stepping by?"</p>
<p>"I assume with someone you mean Spencer? Who is always here on Halloween?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"I would love to have him here." Morgan got the hidden message. She was pissed at him. </p>
<p>"We will be there in a few. He is changing." </p>
<p>"Let me guess? Harry Potter?" </p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"I will see you then." She hangs up and Morgan waits patiently for Spencer and then he comes out of the room. Dresses in black cord pants, a white dress shirt with the red golden tie and the Cape. In his hand the wand and on his nose the big round glasses. On his forehead, slightly shining through his curls was the scar drawn. </p>
<p>"What to you think?" </p>
<p>"You look adorable." With a smile he moves towards Spencer. "Turn around." Excited he shows off his cape and then takes off his glasses holding them against the light. </p>
<p>"Can you see it?"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes I can see it." There were small lines written on the glasses. He knew Spencer wouldn't wear them long or he would get a terrible headache but for now he seems happy about them and puts them back on his face. "JJ is more than happy to have you there." </p>
<p>Spencer quickly gathered everything for Henry and when they arrived JJ opened them the decorated door. "Hey you two or should I say Hello Mr Potter?"</p>
<p>"Hello to you too." She was dresses in sweatpants and a top but had silver skeleton earrings. "I've got this for Henry."</p>
<p>"He is already asleep but-" She said before Spencer could interrupt her. "You can wake him up if you want to."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah,its Halloween of course you can."</p>
<p>"Thank you." He hugs her as tight as one can in a second hug and then walks off to Henry's room and Morgan was left alone with JJ. </p>
<p>"Will is at work-"</p>
<p>"JJ I know that-"</p>
<p>"Don't. This is the only holiday he likes this is the only holiday he loves and it's one of the very few things he asks for-"</p>
<p>"He didn't ask. I had no idea." Morgan tries to explain himself.</p>
<p>"Derek, you know this. He talks about Halloween weeks before it's there and that ever since he joined the team. He was a few months there and he talked our ears off about it and he got us this little books he wrote with the best Halloween traditions and costumes and with the history of the origin. He hand made it for every one of us. Even Hotch knows this." Morgan still has the book,it never made it home but it is in the drawer of his desk. </p>
<p>"I just thought it was one of his weird phases in which he over obsesses with things and then-"</p>
<p>"There you are!" JJ interrupts him as Spencer walks down with Henry on his arm. </p>
<p>"Spencer said I could get up to get some candy."</p>
<p>"I am pretty sure Harry Potter said that and not Spencer." Giggling Henry looked at his godfather. "I made blood drinks, with worms in it." She adds.</p>
<p>"Ew!"</p>
<p>"That's what magician drink I don't make the rules." They follow her into the kitchen were four cups were standing at the counter. "Who is brave enough to try?" </p>
<p>"Spencer?" Henry asks sceptical.</p>
<p>"I will try when you try."</p>
<p>"And Derek?"</p>
<p>"Of course kiddo." It was really just fanta with colour and gummy worms inside of it but with the time they sat at the counter and drank their drink while Spencer showed Henry what he got for him he realizes how JJ really saved the evening and that this was gonna be his job next year. </p>
<p>"You hear that?" JJ asks animated when there were noises at the door. "I think-"</p>
<p>"Daddy!" Henry yells and runs out of the kitchen to his father who's voice is heard shortly after asking what he is doing up so late. "Spencer and Derek are here."</p>
<p>"Good luck I bought you guys something then." He carries his son into the kitchen and gives JJ a quick kiss before emptying a little bucket on the counter. "This is the candy that I didn't get to hand out on my shift and I think if someone manages to stay up this late they deserve one." Henry picks two opening one and giving it to his father and eating the other one himself and then walking off with JJ and Spencer into the living room to try the candys that Spencer had talked about and Derek was left alone with Will in the kitchen. "You know if I were you, I wouldn't forget this next year because I can only stop this women from killing someone for so long." He jokes.</p>
<p>He won't forget it. </p>
<p>He would never forget how Spencer laid in his arms, crying this much because he was so damn ignorant so the next year they found a really got compromise and maybe, maybe, Derek even got a costume on himself when they show up to the party. One that was very subtitle but Spencer knew who he was and that was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>